Harry Potter and The Spirits of Power
by brobro2fun
Summary: What if Harry had a godlike bloodline along with the marriage contracts they come with? All books have different plots. Basically I'm rewriting Harry potter but for a more mature audience. I'm sure you can tell i'm bad at this so i'll stop embarrassing myself there will be:new marauders, Godlike!Harry, a little Weasley bashing, Animagus!Harry, and Evil!Harry HP/FD/GD/DG/HG/LL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Runaway

Number 4 Privet Drive August 1, 1991

Today was a normal day for Harry Potter fixing breakfast and lunch for the fat lump that is uncle Vernon and the growing lump that is Dudley. After lunch is when he started the chores, weeding the garden, washing the dishes, and scrubbing the toilets.

After Harry was almost done scrubbing the toilet he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and cursed under his breath, he knew what was coming. The footsteps were getting closer. Harry started scrubbing faster. He could tell he was about five feet from the door to the bathroom and the young boy scrubbed even more furiously. The beast of a man was in the doorway he could feel it. He prepared himself for pain. "Missed a spot, FREAK" and a hand grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the porcelain throne. Harry yelped, dropped the sponge and held his nose. Blood was pouring out of his nose like a faucet. Vernon just chuckled and walked back downstairs as if he did the world a favor for nearly breaking his nose.

Something in him snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. The boy slowly and stealthily walked into Vernon and Petunia's bedroom and looked for Vernon's wallet. There on a dark oak nightstand was a very nice leather wallet. Harry slipped the wallet off the nightstand carefully so he didn't knock anything over and took out all of the money in it. (which turned out to be 220 pounds) and put it back exactly how it was before and stealthily walked to the front door and opened it slowly as to not alert any one he was leaving.

Well so much for that.

"What are you doing freak!" his aunt screeched behind him. Harry took off like a bullet as soon as Petunia screamed the first syllable. The dursleys are not very hard to out run is what he figured out they gave up after about ten seconds. Then just slowed to a stop shook their fists angrily and said some not so kind words.

Harry ran for the hills. He didn't even stop until he realized he was in the town. When he reached the town he went to an alley to nurse his wound. It turned out that he was fine but his nose hurt like hell. After the bleeding died down he walked to a supermarket and found a sleeping bag and a backpack. Which brought him down to about 180 pounds. He made a rule in his mind to only buy the essentials and to only buy food after he had run out.

* * *

The next few days were hard until harry found an alley of a Asian restaurant. From there Harry was set. He lived near the back of the alley with cardboard boxes as a sort of fort. He had his sleeping bag situated in the corner, and there was a pile of cardboard squares he would use as plates. His backpack was at the foot of the sleeping bag and it had his guitar, (which he randomly found and decided it could make him money) three balls he juggled and a chess set which he entertained himself by playing one match every morning with an employee of the Asian restaurant.

After two months harry got juggling and playing guitar down and he could successfully make money off of doing them at the front of his alley which earned him about six pounds an hour of playing or juggling.

* * *

On the day of Harry's eleventh birthday Harry was treated to three games of chess in the morning and having a dinner in the Asian restaurant with a little cupcake and everything. However the best thing was he had a dream that night:

Harry appeared in a clearing, the wind was gently swaying the few flowers that stood above the grass. He looked around at the beautiful flowers. He jumped when an old voice spoke "Hello Harry Potter" the boy mentioned looked up to see a man dressed in a dark blue cloak with a white beard somewhat sticking out of the hood. "Hello whoever you are" Harry said after a second "I am an ancestor of yours that is way back in the time line. But there are others who want to see you" once the man had stopped speaking his cloak turned black and four figures appeared beside him. On the very left there was a short person with a blue cloak to the right was a somewhat taller person in a yellow cloak. On the very right was a person who was not the tallest but was taller than the old man and the person in yellow and had a green cloak. Lastly there was the tallest person in a red cloak.

"Hello" the four new people said Harry could tell the two on the left were women and the two on the right men. Harry just nodded to each of them. The was a minute of pause. Then the old man in the middle said "Tomorrow, Harry you will go to a place known as diagon alley, while you are there go to a place called gringott's and ask for a blood check. Then you will have the task of guessing who we are then we will give you our memories, power, and presence in your mind." All of the figures faded away and Harry was just there thinking with a look of confusion. Then he woke up

**AN:**

**OK sorry for the short chapter but I have been wanting to do this for a while and I want to get to the wizardy goodness and then I will try to be more detailed. This is my first story and I would like feedback so please review. Oh and try not to be too harsh because I don't feel like reading flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2 Gringott's and Diagon Alley

AN:

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. I was a bit shaky when I clicked on the reviews so I was pleasantly surprised to see such positive reviews. I will be continuing this so stick around. I am also on summer break so I'll be poppin' out chapters everyday or every other day. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Harry woke up at around six in the morning and played a long game of chess with the employee of the Asian restaurant. Then after breakfast he began playing the guitar for some people. Then something peculiar happened: A man easily about eight feet tall walks up to him and hands him a letter with a smile from ear to ear. The letter explains something about him being a wizard or whatever. By then all of the people left except for the tall man.

"Well I have no idea why you gave me this and the last time I checked I wasn't magical in any way, shape, or form" The man chuckled and said "Harry, has anything weird happened when you were in danger or when you were mad?" Harry then took a moment to digest this and think about when something like that happened. "well one time these guys tried to take money from me and right when they touched my money they all just fell to the ground and I ran." the man nodded and said "Exactly like that my boy" Harry thought about the logic of the situation and decided there was no other plausible way but he also decided he wanted hard proof "Can you do something magical then for me, so that I know it wasn't a coincidence the fell to the floor like rag dolls" the tall man looked back and forth and then he swished an umbrella and the letter in Harry's hand began to float slowly up and then it dropped to the ground. The boy picked it up and walked to the back of the alley where some ruffling occurred and he came back with a bag with a guitar neck sticking out the back. "I'm ready, and where are we off to?"

By the time the got to the leaky cauldron Harry knew the tall man as Hagrid and that he had a fascination of magical creatures along with harry. The talk they had consisted of them talking about magical creatures and how cool they were.

The leaky cauldron was a dreary place with a bunch of people wearing cloaks drinking weird things that glow, foam or sparkle. The pair walked to the back of the leaky cauldron and went to an abandoned alley "Is this the great Diagon Alley?" Hagrid chuckled and said "No, this is." he the proceeds to tap a few bricks with his umbrella and the bricks separated to an alley filled with people wearing robes. Harry and Hagrid walked toward the back of the alley to a place that looked like the monastery of money. It had bold letters that read 'Gringott's Bank'. They then walked inside and saw a lot of creatures behind desks scribbling on paper and they walked to one that wasn't either talking to someone or one of the other creatures. "Hello I would like to make a withdrawal of the Potter vault" the thing nodded and said "Key please." with an annoyed tone. Hagrid dug around in his jacket and pulled out a golden key and handed it to the creature. The aforementioned creature talked in a different language and the other creature nodded and motioned for us to follow him. We walked through a large door and got in a mine cart.

We arrived at vault 713 and the goblin did something while Harry wasn't looking and now it was open. In it, there was a HUGE pile of gold coins, silver coins, and copper coins. Hagrid handed Harry a sack and he filled it to the brim with gold coins. Harry stepped out and said "Hey hagrid what are all these coins called?" they all stepped into the cart again and it took off then hagrid answered. "Well the gold ones are called galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the copper ones are knuts" Harry nodded and the cart was back to ground level. They both started walking out the building but hagrid stopped and said "Oh darn, harry can you wait out here while I go to a vault I forgot about, I have to go it's official Hogwarts business." Harry considered this and said "I have lived on the streets for a year I think I can shop by myself." hagrid put a worried look on his face and said "Well what if something happens to you, Dumbledore will kill me." Harry shook his head and said "no it will be fine" and walked off without waiting for an answer. Harry could hear hagrid turn around and walk back into Gringott's. Harry waited a second and walked back inside too.

He walked to an open creature hagrid told him was a goblin and said "Hello sir I would like to get a blood check" the goblin looked up and nodded and walked over to a door with harry behind him. The door opened to a room that almost literally screamed 'I AM RICH'. In the middle there was a goblin that had a name tag that said Goldknife. "Hello Mr... Goldknife, I have been told to have a blood check here at gringott's." Goldknife nodded and said "Indeed Mr. Potter. Do you know what a blood check is?" Harry shook his head "Well what it is is, you cut your hand and let the blood pour into the bowl which will heal the wound as soon as it has enough blood, the bowl will write down on a piece of parchment any special abilities or bloodlines that you have in you. Gold bloodlines you can claim and silver there is already a lord." once Goldknife was done he motioned to the bowl and knife and I walked to them.

The bowl had a bunch of weird carvings and it was made of obsidian and the knife looked very exotic with gold and black metal. Harry took the knife in his right hand and held his left hand over the bowl. He prepared himself then slashed open the palm of his hand. Once there was about a quarter liter the wound healed up and then letters looked like they were burned into a piece of parchment. Harry too the parchment and read it over

Bloodlines: (green)Emrys, (gold)Gryffindor, (gold)Ravenclaw, (gold)Hufflepuff, (green)Slytherin, (gold)Potter, (gold)Peverell, (gold)Black, (gold)Draconus

Abilities: (Emrys)Nature affinity, (Ravenclaw)Mage sight, (Slytherin)Parseltongue, (Black)Metamorphmagus, (Draconus)Dragon speak and dragon affinity

Marriage contracts:

(Slytherin)Greengrass family heiress, (Potter)Granger family heiress, (Draconus)Delacour family heiresses, (Black)Lovegood Family heiress

Harry rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "What are the rule to these marriage contracts, do I have to fulfill them?" Goldknife looked at Harry like he believed he should be in a mental hospital "Of course you do. What would they be for then?" Harry decided that Goldknife was right and he should deal with his Fiances later. "how much money do these accounts have altogether." Goldknife looked through a drawer and pulled a few folders out wrote some stuff down and said "About 45 billion galleons not counting knuts or sickles. In other words you will be living VERY comfortably for quite a few generations and the money is going to go up if you have an account manager." Harry nodded and said "will you be my account manager?" The goblin's jaw dropped instantly "Of course I would be honored." Harry smiled then said "well the first thing I would like you to do is merge all of my accounts." Goldknife nodded vigorously. Harry folded the parchment, took his vault key that just appeared and walked out of Goldknife's office

When Harry got out he walked towards the exit, but while he was walking he heard an old man in starry robes say "Nice to see you Mr. Delacour." Harry stopped walking and looked at the blood check parchment to confirm it was the same family. He thought for a second. Then said "you know what fuck it." under his breath and walked up to the man known as Mr. Delacour. "Hello Mr. do you happen to be this Mr Delacour" Harry gestured to the name on the parchment. The man nodded and said "yeah why?" "Read the rest" harry replies. The man's eyes scan the page lazily and then they open wide. "HOLY SHIT" the two smaller girls behind him jumped and look at the paper. After a second they all started yelling at each other in what harry assumed was french. The man then turned to Harry and said "how do I know this is real?" but before Harry could answer the old man interrupted "It is." Mr Delacour grimaced and so did the two girls behind him.

"Okay, well the most powerful wizard in the world says something is real it is. If I get my daughters in Hogwarts you will treat them with utmost respect, right Mr?" Harry nodded and said "Emrys, Draconus, or Potter whichever you prefer." the man nodded and said "Very well Mr. Draconus." and then turned back to the old man and continued talking to him. Harry walked over to an open goblin and said "I would like to see my conjoined vaults please." and handed the goblin a key.

When they got to a very large door of vault one there were goblins with all sorts of weapons guarding it. "this is the most protected vault in all of gringott's" once he saw harry looking at all of the goblins. After some complex hand movements by one of the guards and a blood sample the huge door opened, revealing a mountains of galleons, sickles and knuts. On the sidelines were suits of armor swords crowns and anything else that would look somewhat expensive. On the top of the biggest mountain was a golden egg the size of an ostrich egg. Harry got a bottomless bag from a goblin and filled it with A LOT of galleons, knuts and sickles. When he was done he had not even dented the largest mountain of galleons. He eventually got too curious about the egg and climbed the mount Everest of gold. Once he reached the egg he put both of his hands on it.

WORST IDEA EVER

The egg immediately burst open and what looked to be a mini gold dragon tackled Harry down the mountain. Harry slid down the the mountain at a painful pace until his head hit the ground. He opened his eyes and laughed at the tiny dragon that was now licking his face. "That is the Draconus family house dragon." He stood up and the Dragon curled around his neck with its back resting on his backpack.

Upon walking outside of gringott's the dragon yipped with delight. Harry decided that he should go to Ollivander's first. Harry looked around the dusty shop. Long thin boxes lined the walls. An old man slides out from a hall also lined with those boxes. "Hello Mr. Potter." Harry nodded to him with a smile. "let me just take some measurements and we can get started with your wand" he told me to hold my arms out and he measured everything basically. Ollivander eventually stopped and walked over to one of the walls and took out a box. "Oak dragon heartstring eight and a half inches" I took it and swished it assuming that is what he wanted me to do. Some boxes lazily fell from the walls. He took it from my hand, shaking his head. He took another from the opposite wall. "Yew unicorn tail hair ten inches." Harry swished that one too and Ollivander's sleeve burst into flames. The process went on for about ten more wands and by then Harry was annoyed. After the twelfth wand Ollivander said "This is tough so I think you need a custom wand." Ollivander began walking to the back of the shop motioning for Harry to follow.

They got to a place with a big cauldron in the middle, some wood on a work table and vials and all sorts of small weird objects on some shelves. "Okay Harry put your hand over these woods and wait for one to come into your hand." The young wizard put his hand over the first one and began to move his hand over the blocks of wood. When he got to a completely black block of wood it jumped into his hand. He handed it to Ollivander and then Ollivander said "Now go over to those shelves and pick up whichever one you feel most drawn to." The young boy walked to the shelves then walked from the very left of them to the right, he felt a pull towards the middle. There was a vial of green liquid and what looked to be a finger bone. "Hey Ollivander, what happens when I feel a pull to two things." Ollivander looked up from his wood carving and said "Then take both." Harry took the glowing green vial and the finger bone and handed them to Ollivander. "Very well, I'll tell you what these are when I am done with your wand." he flashed a smile and gestured for harry to leave.

Harry walked to the magical pet store. He pushed the door open, and smelled what he thought a farm smelled like. "Hello sir do you have dragon food." the dragon in Harry's backpack popped it's head out and snorted out some smoke. The man looked up from the counter and jumped back at the sight of the small golden dragon. "Um... well... sir... did you know you aren't supposed to actually have a dragon." Harry slipped out a piece of paper he got from Goldknife's office and handed it to him. The man scanned it nodded and handed it back to him. "Well you could feed him extra large rats." the man pointed to a large cage that had a little rat army in it. "I heard dragons don't have to eat too much so a rat should last him five to seven days. Also he can eat the rats in Hogwarts." Harry nodded and pulled his bottomless bag out of his backpack and put ten galleons on the counter. "How much would that get me." The shopkeeper thought for a second and said "Well this could get you a bottomless rat colony which is just an expanding bag that can hold thousands of rats which can breed and eat, and also 20 rats." " Okay I'll do that" Harry replied.

Harry walked out with some rat blood on his shoulder and a very happy dragon. Next, Harry decided would be Madam Malkins robe shop. There he got a dragon hide robe charmed to look like school robes. Then he went and got all the boring stuff. Harry now only had three more stores to go to. While walking to Flourish & Blott's Harry realized his dragon needed a name. "Hey buddy do mind if I call you Goldilocks?" Goldilocks squawked like a bird fell back into his backpack. "I'll take that as a yes." he arrived in Flourish and Blott's and he bought 60 different books that he put in his trunk's library section.

Next Harry walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. He browsed all different kinds of owls snowy owls, burrowing owls, barn owls any type of owl you can think of. However Harry's favorite was the elf owl. It was one of the smallest owls there. The one he got was a rare one that was almost white with tan bands on the wings.

Lastly, Harry walked back to Ollivander's. "Hey Ollivander, I'm back for my wand!" Harry called from the front of the store. Ollivander walked to the front with a black wand with swirly symbols all around it. It was also quite thin compared to others. Ollivander looked elated "It is Death wood nature essence and death's ring finger 14 inches rigid. Very powerful wand Mr. Potter I say it either rivals or beats the elder wand, but be careful what you do with it it has increased effects on your sanity when you use dark magic." with that Ollivander walked to the back of the shop.

Harry bought a room at the leaky cauldron and dreamed of what it will be like when Harry gets to Hogwarts.

AN:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you haven't reviewed yet you should I really like the feed back I get. Also I will be making Gabrielle Delacour and Luna Lovegood Harry's age, and also Fleur a year older. The next chapter will be the sorting and the train ride to Hogwarts. Have a good day, the bro is out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch:3 A Train Ride and The Sorting

DC: I DO NOT OWN HP. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME

_Italics is Parseltongue_

**Bold is Dragon Speak**

On September first Harry woke up elated. He was so excited to meet all the new people the wizarding world had to offer. Harry loved people and thought that being alone was not very fun in his opinion. Even when doing silent tasks he want someone near him. He also found it hard to keep grudges.

For the past month he just sat in the leaky cauldron and read his books he got from Flourish and Blott's it would take him a day or two to finish one book, and he was almost done with his books by September first.

Harry woke up at six because he wanted to be prepared he exercised the usual hour every morning and freshened up. Once everything he needed for the school year was packed, he collapsed his trunk into a book-like object. He then held his arm out for Goldilocks to rest on his neck and shoulders. "**Today is a very special day Goldilocks." **he told the dragon who nodded and said "**Indeed, Master."**

Harry took his elf owls cage whom he named Oscar and walked to king's cross. He searched for platform 9 and ¾, but he couldn't find it until a pair with platinum blonde hair walk into a wall and disappear. Harry then decided that he would try. He stepped back and walked forward with confidence.

Harry appeared in the place known as platform 9 and ¾ stepped onto the train. He wandered around until he found a cabin with two girls in it. One had bushy brown hair and the other long blonde and straight hair, and he stepped in and put his luggage away. The pair looked at him with calculating stares until Harry said "Hello, ladies I am Harry Potter, and this is Goldilocks" he gestured to the dragon on his shoulders the bushy haired one nodded and replied "I am Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood. We were just talking about how our marriage contracts activated with you." Harry smiled at them and said "I hope we can all get along in that predica-" the door then slid open and to platinum blonde girls sat down next to harry after they put their luggage away. "Speak of the devil" Harry said with a charming smile. "Hello Gabrielle and Fleur, how was your journey to the UK?" Fleur smiled and said "It didn't take long so it wasn't too bad" "Good" Harry turned to Hermione and Luna and said "These two poor souls are also stuck with me, so you aren't alone" everyone chuckled a bit and the two pairs exchanged greetings. Then the door slid open again to reveal a brunette. "Hey are you Harry Potter?" she pointed to Harry, who nodded slowly. "Ugh... I guess this is the other members of your harem." she gestured to the other girls who also nodded. "Well I might as well sit here too to see if you are an ass." she is Daphne Greengrass Harry assumed. Daphne sat next to Luna across from him.

A few hours pass by and everyone is trying to get to know each other until the door slammed open to reveal a kid with short brown hair and two people behind him who looked like they could barely do simple problem solving. "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, the boy continued "You are pretty lucky to get a marriage contract with two veela whores and Daphne Greengrass. I guess it is evened out by a mudblood." Harry immediately stood and drew his wand "I dare you to continue." Harry said menacingly. "Well I think they should have ended up with a pureblood like me" With a few quick swishes the three of them were outside the cabin, on the ground in their underwear, knocked out, and bound and gagged. Harry laughed and slid the door shut and looked at the shocked faces of his fiances. "I read a lot of books this summer" Was Harry's excuse for the random spell throwing. "Maybe I'm just a natural." Fleur scoffed and said "Don't get ahead of yourself." but then she said "well, I guess that was impressive due to the fact that one of those was a second year spell." "Thank you, my queen." he replied cheekily.

After another hour and a half a prefect slid the door open. "Which one of you did this?" he gestures to the three outside the cabin. Harry immediately raises his hand. "Oh sod off kid, who really did it?" "He really did do it." Fleur and Gabrielle stated. The prefect shook his head as if to dismiss the fact yet again. "Okay, this is getting annoying. Who _actually _did it." "HE DID IT" The girls all yelled in unison. The prefect held his hands up. "Okay whatever, I guess I'll just give you detentions with Snape for the first three days of class."

Harry waved him off and mumbled 'whatever' The prefect slides the door closed, and they all hear talking outside. Another hour later the cart comes and Harry buys one of everything for himself, because of his curiosity of all the flavors and quirks most of them have. The rest of the train ride was discussing what houses they would be in or how the wizarding world works to Harry and Hermione.

When they arrived in a place apparently called 'Hogsmeade', there was Hagrid rounding up all the first years to steer them to a small river sort of thing. All the first years filed onto the boats, and Harry got on a boat with Hermione and the Delacour sisters.

After a minute of an amazing view of the castle the first years all got off and walked to the castle where Hagrid opened up the entrance and they walked through the twisting hallways into a large hall with the night sky as the ceiling. There was four tables a red one, a green one, a blue one, and a yellow one. At the front of the hall was a table where all the teachers sat. The first years all stood in a line in between all the tables. An older woman stood a stool in front of the teacher's table. She disappeared again and came back with an old, beat up hat and put it on the stool. The teacher explains how the sorting worked. "Potter, Harry, you are first." She lifts the hat and Harry walks up and sits down. The hat was then placed on his head, and he heard a voice in his head. 'Hello Harry James Potter Peverell Black Draconus Emrys Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw.' 'was that necessary?' the hat laughed 'indeed it was Mr.-' "DRACONUS!"

He entire hall looked upon harry with confused glances. The four tables separate in middle and another appeared with a banner with a dragon's head on it, and Harry gets off the stool and sits down at the front. The only people who got sorted into his house were Fleur, Gabrielle, Daphne, Hermione, and Luna. An old man named Dumbledore gave every one the basic obvious rules of Hogwarts. When he was done with that he said "Now let me introduce the Draconus head of house and defense against the dark arts teacher Ms. Vulpes" A beautiful young woman who looked like she was 19 with white hair stood up and smiled at all the students. She curtsied and sat down. Every male student started whispering about how hot she was or something to that effect.

Dumbledore gave a closing speech and sent all the students to their rooms. Ms. Vulpes lead them through windy halls until they got to a doorway that had an onyx dragon head with ruby eyes. The doorway had flames blocking it and they all just walked through it to see a room with two more onyx dragon heads over doorways on the left and on the right. The left dragon head looked very bold and masculine. The one on the right looked more slender and elegant. The last doorway was just stairs leading upwards. Ms. Vulpes just walked over to the doorway on the right waved her hand and the doorway changed to a tall arching door, but before she walked in she turned around and said "Don't stay up too late, you have classes tomorrow. Goodnight" she said in a silky smooth voice, and walked in.

Harry and the girls stayed up a bit longer, and then went to bed. When Harry walked into his room he saw a huge bed and a wardrobe. Goldilocks was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Harry just slipped of his robes and got into bed. It took him a few minutes to go to sleep, but he did

Harry awoke to the same figures he saw on his eleventh birthday. He smiled at them and they all said "Hello" The old man said "Do you know who we are now, Harry?" Harry nodded and pointed to the figure in the blue cloak and said "She is Rowena Ravenclaw." then he pointed to the one in the yellow cloak and said "you are Helga Hufflepuff, and you are Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin." Harry said as he gestured to the last three. Merlin nodded and said "Very good young one you are now worthy of your true power." Merlin walked up to Harry and touched his index finger and middle finger to Harry's forehead. The rest of the 'dream' was him going through every single one of their lives and training in his mind to be able to use his new-found power.

Harry woke up DRENCHED in sweat and to a three foot tall dragon looking at him cutely. "I feel like I'm twenty one." and stood up to realize he was a solid foot taller. He frowned in confusion and walked over to a mirror and saw that his hair had grown a bit past his shoulders and that his eyes were like glowing emerald green. (LITERALLY GLOWING) His arms were also thicker with muscle. He laughed and went to take a shower. Once he finished he put on his robes that he magically increased the size of. He walked into the common room and Fleur, Gabrielle, and Daphne all shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

AN:

Don't forget to review. The bro out.


End file.
